A Change of Fate
by hollyhwrites
Summary: Keladry feels betrayed by her King which leads her towards a new fate for her & her children, a fate even greater than she would have found had she remained in Tortall. This is femslash so don't read if you don't like that sort of story. Protector of the Small Tale. Begins after book 4 of the series. Tobe, Irnai, & all Kel's knowing animals also join Kel for this adventure. R&R PLZ
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Change of Fate CH1  
Pairing: Keladry/ OC  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of Tamora Pierce's worlds, but I do find it fun to play in them from time to time.  
Rating: T but could change in later chapters.  
Summary: Keladry feels betrayed by her King which leads to a new fate for her and her children, a fate even greater than she would have had if she had stayed in Tortall. This is femslash so don't read further if you don't like that sort of story.

…**..**

CHAPTER 1

The monarch sat behind a huge ornate desk looking out over Ameurlien, the capital city of the great nation of Chyitohk, and out towards the fields and woods beyond. Sighing the monarch turned their chair to peer up at the large map of the realm, it was a vast diverse nation. The largest land in the world. The recent mass migration of Immortals into the country was taxing on humans and animals throughout the realm. Communication had been attempted and was minimally successful, but it seemed the Immortals were gathering for a reason or waiting for something. However, none of the few creatures the monarch was able to speak with would share what their reasons for gathering were or what they were waiting for.

At 25 years of age the monarch had earned a reputation as an extremely powerful mage whose power often swirled in their blazing blue eyes and caused their curly raven black hair to dance about their head. A fine boned hand ran through the dark locks as memories of a happy childhood flowed through a weary mind. The monarch was not the birth child of the former King and Queen, but was adopted as a toddler and the rite of heart magic was performed making the child part of the Royal family. The King and Queen had also given birth to a baby girl ten years after the adoption took place. It was known from a very early age that the youngest royal child would not be the future High Monarch, but a powerful healer for the realm. The Royal clan chamber had chosen the adopted child as Heir to the throne, but not the Monarch on High. Someday the monarch's mate would arrive and they would become the High Monarch and the current monarch would gladly co-rule. Chyitohk needed a great warrior and commander. A cunning diplomat. A brave and noble leader. Turning back to the wall of windows thoughts and dreams churned as wonderings of when their mate would come filled the Royal's mind. They held hope not only for the good of the country, but also for the love of a lifetime.

…**..**

Lady Knight Commander Keladry of Mindelan stood upon the great wall near the gatehouse looking over New Hope, the more fortified fort that had been built across the valley from the remains of Haven. She was proud of what she had helped build. New Hope wasn't a refugee camp any longer, but a fief. Kel knew she could have become the Baroness of the fiefdom, but didn't feel it was the right task for her. It simply didn't feel like the right fit. She had only been a Knight for a little over a year and wasn't even 20 yet. The young commander had spoken with Fanche, the headwoman of New Hope and a good friend. Fanche had told Kel that although they would miss her, that Kel should follow her heart and her destiny. The older woman said the Protector of the Small had more in store for her than the care of a small border fief and the knight was too young to settle just yet, Kel should enjoy her adventures and see where they took her.

Keladry had been ordered by Fanche to write and let her and Kel's New Hope family know she was okay. The knight had easily promised to do so. Domitan of Masbolle had been given the Baronship of New Hope. He was a younger son and wouldn't inherit any other titles and the soldier had also played a part in the building and protecting of Haven and New Hope.

It had been four months since the final battle against Maggur. The battle took place not too long after Blayce and Stenmun had been killed and the killing machines had fallen dead. Not long after that the rest of Scanra found out that Maggur had been killing Scanran children to make the war devices using the vile magic of necromancy. A few of the coerced leaders had kidnapped and broken one of Maggur's loyal soldiers and found out where their families were being held. The clan chiefs united saving their families before turning against Maggur. Maggur and a little over 1000 of his loyalists attacked the newly built New Hope in retaliation for Keladry bringing his reign of terror to an end. Keladry along with 100 of the King's Own, 100 convict soldiers, and the refugees of New Hope fought together under the Lady Knight's leadership. Kel kept chipping away at the larger army until Maggur was down to only 200 soldiers and he challenged the Lady Knight Commander to personal one on one combat and swore a blood oath that win or lose the current battle would end. Kel didn't want any more of her people to die and wanted the fight to end. Her reinforcements were still too far away from New Hope to be able to truly help her and her people in time. Keladry also knew that if she could kill the former King that not only would the battle be over, but so would the war.

Maggur had been confident he could beat the younger, smaller, and less experienced female warrior. Maggur fought with axe and sword, Kel with glaive and sword. The fight had been fierce with both warriors sustaining several wounds, but Kel won the day beheading King Maggot with Griffin the sword gifted to her by Alanna. After Maggar's defeat the remaining enemy soldiers fled not even bothering to retrieve their dead leader.

Now Kel smiled as she looked out at the homes and other buildings being built outside of the fort walls. The border between Scanra and Tortall was now safer than it had been in many generations and with the peace treaty signed along with trade being opened up between the two countries it looked to stay that way for a good long time. Northern Tortall looked to one day be as prosperous as the southern part of the country.

Unfortunately, Dom had been injured in the final battle in such a way that it would keep him out of the King's Own, however not so badly that he could not ride with and command the convict soldiers who would remain at New Hope to help protect the area from raiders displaced by the war.

Sir Merric would also be leaving with Kel the following morning along with the last squad of the King's Own led by the newly promoted Sargent Wolset. Merric and Wolset both came up to stand with the Lady Knight as they watched as things were readied for their parties early morning departure the following day.

"You ready for your hero's welcome in Corus Kel? That bard who was part of the group we rescued and was also here when you killed Maggur has made quite a name for himself as well as a tidy sum with his first hand stories of the heroics of the Protector of the Small." Merric teased.

"Everyone across Tortall knows you was the one to kill Blayce and Stenmun Kinslayer stopping the killin' devices. They also know who fought off a thousand Scanran soldiers with only 300 people and only 100 of them trained King's men and that you fought a death duel with King Maggot himself severing his ugly head from his body. You're the big hero of the war, the People's Champion. We get perks cause we are your soldiers." Wolset lifted his eyebrows up and down at that. "I plan on lettin' plenty of women know I was under your command. The ladies will be all over my fine self."

Kel groaned. "I dread it and if I run into our bard friend I will toss him off the Palace walls."

Merric clapped her on the shoulder. "It won't help. The tales of the Protector of the Small have now taken on a life of their own."

The female warrior groaned again, she knew her friend spoke truth. If she was going to become a famous knight how come she was stuck with the title Protector of the Small? Why not something mighty like The Lioness or The Giantkiller. Kel also wasn't all that comfortable with the attention, but the tales of her deeds should prove to the conservatives of Tortall that women could become just as powerful Knights and warriors as men could.

Tobe and Irnai could be seen in the distance enjoying their remaining time with the friends they had made at New Hope. Kel had taken to the young seer girl just as she had to Tobe and the two children got on together very well. Tobe was around eleven now and Irnai was eight so their age difference wasn't so far apart that they wouldn't be able to play together well. Kel's little family group had also grown by a kitten. A few weeks earlier the marmalade cat that had helped her defeat Stenmun had brought her a scruffy little short haired kitten that looked to have a bit of fur the color of just about every shade cats usually came in. The kitten was only about five weeks old when the older cat brought it to her and its tail was already crooked. Kel had found out from Fanche that the kitten was the runt of a litter from a cat that had wandered off into the woods and hadn't returned. The other four kittens in the litter were much larger, solid in color, and more even tempered. They had been snatched up right away by a few of the families who had recently built homes outside the walls near the village that was rapidly growing up around the former fort. The runt had stuck close to the marmalade cat and would hiss at anyone who tried to pick it up. Kel thought the little thing adorable and when she had bent to pick it up from where the large cat had placed it at her feet the little scamp began to purr, securing its place in her little family. The kitten was named Mingle by Tobe and Irnai and got on famously with the two children as well as Jump, Hoshi, the sparrows, and especially Peachblossom. The kitten loved to give Neal as hard a time as the stubborn horse did. Kel, the two children, and her animals would all be traveling back to Corus together where Kel would find out what next the King of Tortall needed of her.

**PS/PS/PS/PS/PS**

**This is my first attempt at writing for this fandom. I hope you like. This story will eventually be femslash so if that offends you then don't continue reading further chapters. I love feedback, but not flames so please keep those to yourselves. I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. Please drop me a review in the box below and let me know what you think. Until Next Time…Holly**


	2. Chapter 2

Title: A Change of Fate  
Pairing: Keladry/OC  
Rating: T

…**..**

Chapter 2

The parting from New Hope had been emotional. A celebration had been thrown in honor of Kel and the others who had helped build Haven and New Hope and were now moving on. Speeches were given and hugs and farewells exchanged along with promises to write.

Kel rode Hoshi into the late summer morning with a kitten curled up in a basket hanging from her saddle much like Jump's carrier on Peachblossom's saddle. Sparrows were perched in the mane of both horses. Tobe and Irnai rode together on Peachblossom with Jump. It would take their party about a week to reach Corus. Neal and some of the other knights and soldiers had left for the capital shortly after Mingle the kitten had come into her life. Neal had been eager to get home to his new wife, Yuki. In recent months Prince Roald and Shinko had married, as had Neal and Yuki, and Raoul and Buri.

Dom and the daughter of a wealthy merchant that had recently settled in New Hope looked to also be heading in that direction. Keladry thought Dom's falling for the woman might bother her, but it didn't. She was happy for him, like all other times she thought she really cared for a boy or man it was fleeting and had no real substance to it. The Lady Knight hoped that one day she would meet the one who would own her heart completely and give theirs to her in return. The strong woman wouldn't settle for less.

…..

The Protector of the Small's welcome into Corus was all she had feared. People lined the streets as Kel led the way through the city. She now rode Peachblossom to help keep his tendency to bite and kick under control in the crowds of the city. Kel smiled and waved as she had seen Alanna and Raoul do on past occasions. Tobe and Irnai smiled and waved from behind the lady knight as they rode Hoshi. Irnai was holding tightly to Mingle. The kitten was not caring for the crowds at all and huddled gratefully inside the girl's cloak.

Not having been back to the palace city since she left right after being knighted the sandy haired warrior was very glad when they finally reached the palace and she could disappear behind its walls. Kel was given quarters in the commanders housing area and was happy to see a small room with two small beds was attached to her bedroom, there was also a private privy and bathing area as well as a sitting room. Keladry and the children worked together to unpack and settle in before Kel took them to the knights dining hall to fill their growling stomachs. She and the children were warmly greeted and happy to see Raoul and Buri, Neal and Yuki, Alanna and George, Sir Miles, and Daine and Numair along with Kitten the dragon were there. It was enjoyable to visit with old friends even if she did have to endure teasing from Alanna and Neal about her new fame.

Mingle and Jump had followed the small family, Mingle riding on Jump's back. The little kitten crawled right up on Daine's lap and began meowing loudly.

The wild mage began to laugh. "Kel do you mind if I work my magic on Mingle? She wants to be like your other animals."

"If that is what she wishes, I have no problem with it. She will probably become even more of a handful than she already is."

Daine worked her magic on the kitten as the lively dinner continued. Kel and her little family were all sleepy by the time they left the dining hall heading back to their rooms collectively deciding to make it an early night.

…..

The following day after a morning glaive workout with Queen Thayet, Shinko, Yuki, Buri, Alanna, her mother Ilane, and a few of the Queen's ladies, Kel took the children into the city to visit Lalasa. They all three needed some new clothes. Lalasa greeted her warmly and took to the children immediately. Her former maid had written to the knight about getting engaged and was pleased Kel would be in the capital and could attend the wedding in a week's time. Lalasa was marrying a very nice textiles merchant she had met through her business. It truly seemed like love was in the air.

The shopkeeper took their measurements and asked the children a few questions about colors and things to help ascertain what type of clothing would suit them best. Irnai said dresses were okay, but she would like to wear the pants and skirt things like she had seen Lady Buri wear. Kel smiled, she liked that style as well. They left the shop with Lalasa promising to deliver their new things to the palace within a few days.

That night Kel and the kids had dinner with her parents. Piers and Ilane were very proud of their youngest child and adored the young ones with her. While the children explored her father's library Kel spoke to her parents privately about her desire to officially adopt the children. Her parents smiled neither surprised by Kel's desire to make Tobe and Irnai hers legally as the two children were already claimed in Kel's heart and mind. The elder couple saw no problem with the adoption. They would assist in getting the process started right away.

…..

Days after attending Lalasa's beautiful wedding Kel was cutting through the palace heading back to her rooms after helping with page training, when she heard her name being spoken. Keladry knew she shouldn't listen in, but it was Stone Mountain, Tirrsmont, Runnerspring, Torhelm, and a few of their conservative cronies speaking privately with the King. Kel slipped behind a nearby statue out of sight to listen.

"She is gaining too much power with the commoners. They would all follow her if she wished to rise up against us. Keladry of Mindelan is a danger to your throne, sire." Argued Torhelm.

"Now she wants to adopt a common born bastard who is obviously part Scanran and a fully Scanran orphan from Rathhausak of all places. We cannot allow it. It will only make her popularity among the common folk rise all the more. I should think even some of the liberals will be disturbed by this turn of events." Tirrsmont vehemently stated.

"Sire, she actually believes she could have been a Baroness. I mean you only offered it because you knew she wouldn't accept. I think we need to send the girl on a detail that will get her out of the public eye for a while. Lady Keladry can even take the Scanran children with her. Maybe by the time she returns we will have come up with a solution on that ridiculous adoption." Runnerspring suggested.

King Jonathon rubbed his face wondering how he had let himself get roped into the ludicrous conversation. Lady Knight Keladry was very popular with the common people and several of the liberals as well and probably could lead a revolt if she wanted to do so. However, he vehemently believed her to be a loyal and honorable knight of Tortall and though she didn't like him personally, Kel was a favorite of the Queen's and was close friends with his son Roald and his daughter-in-law Shinko. Keladry was an excellent knight and commander and one day might take Raoul's place as Commander of The King's Own or maybe even Alanna's and become the King's Champion when his son took over the Throne.

However, to shut-up the conservatives for a time maybe sending the Lady Knight away on assignment would be best. He would work to get the adoption pushed through while she was away. "I have a ship full of orphans that is being sent around the coast to a newly built orphanage and school on a small island donated for that purpose by the Yamani's. It could use a Knight escort and who better to send than the Protector of the Small." The King offered.

Kel was hurt and furious at the same time at King Jon's words. How could the King doubt her after all she had done? What more could she do to prove she was loyal? The King was basically throwing her away. Kel was never giving up on making Tobe and Irnai legally hers. She loved them too much. Keladry slipped away back to her quarters, her mind racing trying to come up with a solution. When the Lady Knight arrived back at her rooms she found the children packing and not just for a short trip, but repacking everything they had unpacked only two short weeks before adding in everything new they had accumulated since their arrival as well.

"What's all this? The King couldn't have sent word of his orders already." Kel greeted confusion plain on her face.

Irnai turned to her. "I was told we were to pack everything and take all of our animals too. Our journey is going to take us far away and to a new home and that you were our new mom and that my parents spirits were okay with that. The gods are not very happy with King Jonathon and that the Protector now has a new destiny."

"Will we ever return?" Kel asked, she would miss her parents and friends and would hate to never see them again.

"We will, but it will be years down the road when the King and many other rulers will need your help once more."

"Well let's finish packing, then. I need to write some letters and afterwards we will have lunch with our friends and dinner with our family. It may not be legal yet, but in my heart you're my children and I love you both." Keladry hugged her children tight.

"I love you too and I already call you Mom in my head." Tobe blushed.

Kel smiled down at the special child. "You can call me Mom out loud anytime you want. I am from this moment on calling you my son."

Tobe smiled. "I will Mom." He hugged the tall woman tight.

"May I call you daughter, Irnai?"

The girl smiled. "I would like that. I will call you Mom too since I know my Ma doesn't mind."

Kel had tears in her eyes as she held her children close. Her little family was about to travel into the unknown together and she prayed for their safety on their travels.

**PotS/PotS/PotS**

**I always thought the king was a little weak when it came to the conservatives. Please let me know what you think so far. I would love to hear from you. Until Next Time…Holly**


	3. Chapter 3

Title: A Change of Fate  
Pairing: Keladry/OC  
Rating: T

…**..**

Chapter 3

"I can hardly believe the King so easily went for our plan. We didn't even have to suggest the orphan ship, he came up with the idea himself." Tirrsmont laughed with his cronies as they sat together in a private room drinking and smoking cigars.

"We have all already had the men killed who were giving us problems on our estates and their women and children will be put on that orphan ship along with the slavers we have worked at getting onto the crew. More will be on the ship by the time it disembarks from Port Caynn in a few days." Stone Mountain stated as he blew smoke out in great puffs.

"I only wish we could be there to watch as the slavers perform all we ordered them to do to the whore that calls herself a knight. She will be broken before she dies a slow death. I have already set things in motion to spread tales of her cowardliness once the ship has gone missing. The People's Champion will be no more. Not in body or spirit." Runnerspring laughed as he took another long drink from his tankard.

The men only thought their room was impervious to eavesdroppers because of a spell they had paid well to have placed upon it, but no spell in the world could block the Heavens from overhearing their venomous plans for a woman with a great fate ahead of her.

It was only a day's ride to reach Port Caynn. The Captain of the ship met Kel on the dock. He was very proud to have the Protector of the Small on his ship to help look after all the little ones in their care.

Tobe assisted getting Peachblossom and Hoshi on board while Kel and Irnai with the help of a few crew members loaded all of their belongings on craft as well. Afterwards Kel and her children assisted in getting all the orphans and several older women settled on the vessel. The ship was full up between passengers, crew, and cargo by the time it was ready to set sail.

They had been out to sea only two days when Kel started to get suspicious of some of the crew. She spoke to the Captain about it and he and his First Mate were also worried about the several new faces they had to take on as crew members.

That night Kel was given little warning from Irnai that the women and children needed to be gathered together and have plenty of food and water with them. With the help of some of the older women, a few of them that Kel found out had been kidnapped and placed on board against their will after their husbands had been murdered, Kel had all of the women and children moved into an easily protected hold. She also made sure her weapons were there as well. Kel made sure every woman and some of the older children had a dagger or club and gave a quick lesson on how to use them.

Only moments after Kel warned the Captain of danger the fights started breaking out all over the ship. It was a bloody battle that raged on even as the sea began to furiously churn and roil along with the fight as a severe storm came upon the craft. At one point Kel had slipped as a wave knocked her down and three men jumped on top of her tearing at her clothes.

"You are not better than a man, bitch and we are gonna show you just what a woman like you is good for." One of the beastly men stated as he squeezed at her breasts hard.

Kel didn't give up and continued to fight with all the Yamani, Shang, and Tortallan skills she possessed. Finally she fought free grabbing up her glaive once more as another wave crashed upon them. The lady knight wrapped her arm around the railing and held on with all her might as her attackers were swept off into the boiling sea. By the time the battle was over the ship was completely at the mercy of the rolling and pitching sea and all the slavers and many of the crew had been killed. Some had fallen in battle while others had been swept out into the violent water of the ocean. The main mast was broken and listed to the side. The sails looked like nothing more than reams of white shredded linen. There were only five of the crew still living, the Captain and the First Mate had fought bravely but fallen during the battle. The ship started to creak ominously and Kel assisted the remaining crew members in setting life boats over the side. The boats were still attached to the ship by ropes and a crew member climbed into each one to be able to assist in getting the women and children onboard the lifeboats.

Kel had just turned from the railing were the lifeboats were moored when the ship began to spin as if in a cyclone. The ropes attached to the lifeboats instantly snapped. The tall warrior clung for dear life to the lower part of the mast that wasn't broken securing her precious glaive against her body. It seemed they were sailing into the sky as if on a water spout and traveling gods knew where across the ocean. The ship was finally slammed back onto the sea hard, but was wrecked up against a slim finger of sand and rocks jutting out from an unfamiliar land.

Kel rushed to the hold where the women and children were as soon as her legs were steady. A heavy barrel had slid in front of the door and she had to use her glaive to help pry the barrel out of the way.

As soon as the door flew open Tobe and Irnai launched themselves at their mother. "Mom we were so worried and we couldn't get out to help you." Tobe was squeezing her tight and had tears in his eyes.

"I am here son and we all need to work together to get everyone off of this ship with as much cargo as we can. We may need it. Tobe, Irnai I need you to go check on the animals. I am sure Peachblossom and Hoshi are in a panic by now and we don't need them kicking even more holes in the hull."

It was hard work, but with the help of the horses all the children, much of the clothes, and food from the ship's hold made it to shore along with some personal belongings. Kel was going through the vessel one last time to make sure all women, children, and animals had been removed from the ominously creaking ship. The knight did not think the vessel would fair to well when the tide rolled in. The water was already starting to rise up on the sand bar the craft was balanced on. Kel had removed all of her weapons except for a dagger at her waist and one in her boot, she didn't want anything weighing her down too much if she had to go swimming. On her last walk through she noticed the door across from the Captain's cabin was cracked open. The door had been locked before and they hadn't been able to open it at all. She pushed the wooden panel open to see a small elderly man dressed in the garb of a hedgewitch shoving items from around the room into a pack. The man snarled when he saw the knight.

"I am leaving this ship unharmed and you can't stop me. I don't have to look after these brats anymore. They can die for all I care." He flung a charm towards the doorway, but Kel's quick reflexes saved her and the charm hit the door to the Captain's cabin behind her instantly charring it to ash.

The dagger from the knight's boot was in her hand and flying before the little man realized he had missed the woman. The hedgewitch crumpled to the ground clutching the dagger that had sunk home into his heart. Kel hastened his death by pulling the dagger free increasing the flow of blood loss, in moments the man's had bled out and was a threat no more.

Wasting no time she moved to the far side of the room where two wicker baskets lay, each holding a small baby. One looked to be about six months old, while the other maybe three months of age. She gathered up the two baskets and the pack the man had filled and fled the room. The ship was starting to sway and dip worryingly as the tide rolled in. By the time Kel made it to the top side the ship began to tilt threatening to fall to one side. The vessel was going to topple off of the sandbar away from the shoreline. Kel climbed with her burdens over onto the side of the vessel and leapt for the sand bar that was now three feet underwater. Two of the women and Tobe had started her way when they saw the lady knight climb onto the side of the hull.

Kel had only went about five feet along the bar when they screamed for her to look out. Turning at a loud cracking noise Kel saw that the ship was going to roll away from her, but one of the smaller masts was breaking in her direction. She picked up her pace as much as she was able in the waist high water and with her precious cargo filling her arms. Even with moving to the side Kel knew she wasn't going make it completely free of the mast and rigging. She tossed the pack as close to shore as she could while she pushed the two floating baskets in front of her giving them on last mighty shove propelling them away as she leapt forward in an attempt to clear the last of the falling rigging. Kel saw that the baskets floated free as a mass of ropes fell about her shoulders dragging her down into the churning water. Filling her lungs with air in the last moments before her head went under Kel fought to stay calm and began cutting at the ropes with her dagger to gain freedom.

Her lungs were burning when she finally cut free and surged up out of the sea gasping for much needed air. She barely heard two young voices calling "Mom!" before she felt a blinding pain on the back of her head and everything went dark. One of the large wooden pulley's had broken free to slam solidly into the back of the heroic woman's head. The babies were passed off to the children to care for as the older women and some of the older children all moved forward to try and rescue the woman who had saved them all as the Protector of the Small began to disappear beneath the waves.

**PotS/PotS/PotS/PotS/PotS**

**Dum, Dum, Dum. I feel like I should do one of those monologues now like they used to do in the old action TV shows and cartoons. LOL Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed. Thanks to those out there who are following, or have even favorited and reviewed this story, I truly appreciate it. Until Next Time…Holly**


	4. Chapter 4

Title: A Change of Fate  
Pairing: Keladry/ OC  
Rating: T

…**..**

Chapter 4

Kel opened her eyes slowly to blurry images all around her. The warrior blinked rapidly in an attempt to clear her vision. When she could see, Kel slowly took in the world around her. She was in a vast hall that was ornately decorated. The whole place looked very ethereal as did the beings around her. She slowly sat up and a beautiful woman helped her to her feet.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Protector. I have heard much of you from my chosen, Alanna. She speaks very highly of you. We here have kept a close eye on you since you were a very small child. You have done wonders in your young life." The Great Mother Goddess smiled as she saw recognition dawn on the mortals face.

Kel tried to kneel as she realized the Goddess was the woman helping her, but the Goddess would not allow it so the warrior bowed her head instead. "Thank you, but I have only done what I thought was right to help people. I have always wanted to be a great knight like the Lioness."

"You succeeded in that Keladry." The great Mother Goddess stated.

"She is correct. I wish more warriors were like you." The god Mithros stepped up on Kel's other side. "Our mother and father wish to speak with you. A great destiny is before you young one, but the choice is yours as to whether you accept it or not."

The two led the knight towards two shining figures sitting upon thrones at the end of the hall. The hall was filled with all sorts of gods and goddesses. Keladry knelt bowing her head once she reached the thrones of Father Universe and Mother Flame. The Great Goddess and Lord Mithros both bowed at the waist.

"Great Mother you have your assignment, you may go now." Father Universe spoke in ringing tones.

"Yes, Father." Then the Goddess disappeared in a flash of light.

"Lady Keladry, you have exceeded all expectations and have lived a good and honorable life. The injury you sustained to your head and your time beneath the sea were not good for you or your body. You have three choices before you now. One, you can go back and heal naturally which will leave you a weak shell of your former self, for you will never heal completely from all the damage done and the head trauma will leave your thought processes much slower than they were before. Two, you can go to the Black god now and not suffer any further. Three, you become our chosen Protector and return to the human realm as immortal, yet human. You will be granted some magic which will include some wild magic. We will give you our touch. Our touch will make you stronger in every way and sharpen all of your senses. You will be known as the Great Protector and you will be sent back to a great nation much vaster than any other in the human realm." Father Universe and Mother Flame spoke as one in ringing tones.

Kel's first thoughts were of her children, they had only just become a family. She couldn't possibly leave them to be orphans once again. She also had to protect them and she couldn't imagine not being able to be a warrior and protect those she loved. As far as she could see there really was no other choice for her. Looking up at the two most powerful beings in the divine realms her choice shining in her eyes Kel felt immense calm and a since of rightness settle over her entire body. "I will become your chosen protector."

The Mother and Father of the Divine Realms both nodded raising their hands. Tobe and Irnai were soon standing on either side of Keladry. "Mom!" The children cried out together, both hugging Kel as tightly as she was hugging them in return.

Once they had all calmed down the three turned back towards the dais. "Children you both are aware of how gravely your mother was injured. We offered her three choices." Mother Flame shared those choices with the children and the choice their mother had made. "You now have a choice. You can continue on as you are and grow old and join the Black God someday or you can chose to become truly Keladry's children. You will become Immortal like her. Irnai your powers of sight are already strong, but you will be granted more power over them as well as being able to see the history of things you touch when you chose to. Tobias you already have strong horse magic, but we will expand that to other animals as well. The choice is now yours to make."

The children looked to their mom for guidance. "I can't make this decision for you. I will love you no matter what. Whether you live out your life in a normal human life span or become Immortal. I will still be your mom either way."

Irnai was the first to choose. "I will truly become Lady Keladry's daughter."

Tobe loved having horse magic and taking care and communicating with the majestic creatures. It would be a wonderful gift to be able to do the same with other animals as well. "I will become Lady Keladry's true son."

Kel felt incredibly touched that Tobias and Irnai were choosing to become truly her children.

Mother Flame's power reached out touching Irnai as Father Universe's did the same to Tobias. The children glowed as the power flowed through and around them. Once the power receded the children looked much the same though there were subtle changes that made them favor their new mother more than they ever had before.

"How do you feel?" Kel asked.

"Energized and a bit floaty." Tobe answered with a goofy grin.

"Me too." Irnai was also grinning. "We are really yours now momma."

"Yes, you are truly mine." Kel hugged them both once again, feeling even more connected to the children than she ever had before.

"Lady Keladry it is your turn now to accept our touch and blessing. You will grow some in stature and you will feel yourself strengthen greatly in body and in mind. It will take some time to get used to your magic and heightened senses. To become truly our chosen Protector you will be giving up your mortal life to become the immortal warrior and leader you need to be. Your oaths towards Tortall or anyone else will become null the moment you become immortal. You will be free to find your true destiny in the world and not be tied down to a weak king." The Father informed. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, your grace." Kel knelt once more as her children stepped away from their mother. The warrior saw the sandaled feet of Mother Flame and Father Universe, felt their hands on her head and shoulders, before feeling as if the world around her had begun spinning too fast and too brightly. It was too difficult to focus on anything. Keladry's body felt like it was being filled up with thousands of lightning bolts. The whole ordeal felt like it went on for hours and was painful, rejuvenating, terrifying, and exhilarating all at the same time. When it was finally over Kel opened her eyes to find herself lying flat on her back in the sand, her body was soaked, both of her children were smiling down on her, and she could hear the other women trying to calm the children as they were afraid that their protector and hero might die.

It took some concentration, but after a few minutes Kel was able to get her enhanced senses under enough control that she was able to sit up and look around without feeling nauseous. "I am okay everyone. Now we need to move all of our things back away from the tide and find the best place to make camp nearby for the night." It was a little odd when she stood up and noticed that she was several inches taller than she was before, yet her clothes still fit her body. The knowledge ran through her mind that Mother Flame had made sure all of her clothing would still fit. It was even weirder when the other children and women didn't seem to notice the differences in Kel and her son and daughter. It had to all be the work of the Divine Realm.

The sparrows flew to greet Kel and she instructed them to fly up and help scout out for danger and possible safe areas to set up camp. Jump with Mingle on his back set off to do the same. It wasn't long before they were setting up camp near a freshwater stream that flowed down into the sea. There was plenty of cover and trees nearby to help protect them from prying eyes as well as the elements. With some of the pieces of the sail that they had cut along with some that had drifted up on shore they were able to make a few covered shelters among the trees. Everyone was extremely tired after they filled their stomachs with a hot meal of porridge and jerky supplied to them from the food barrels saved from the ship. It had been a very eventful and harrowing few days for the entire party. That night Kel had the animals take the first part of the night guard duty promising she would take the last part of the night. Keladry prayed her group made up of almost all orphaned children did not run into anything dangerous because she was only one warrior even if she was now immortal, she still had lots of innocents to look after. After assurances from Tobe that the animals were okay for watch duty for the next four or five hours Kel settled down on her horse blanket, her children cuddled up on either side of her as she pulled another blanket over the three of them. The little family was almost instantly asleep. Their new life and adventure had now truly begun.

**PotS/PotS/PotS/PotS**

**I hope you are still enjoying. Next chapter we will take a quick visit to Tortall with the Goddess. Thanks for reading and I would love to hear from you. Until Next Time…Holly**


	5. Chapter 5

Title: A Change of Fate  
Pairing: Keladry/OC  
Rating: T, Maybe M in later chapters.

…**..**

Chapter 5

In Tortall…

The throne room began to fill with several people who had felt the call to attend an urgent meeting there. King Jonathan, Queen Thayet, Prince Roald, Princess Shinko, Lady Alanna and Baron George, Knight Commander Raoul and Lady Bury, Daine, Numair, and Kitten, Neal and Yuki, Duke Baird, Sir Miles, Piers and Ilane of Mindelan, Lord Wyldon, Sir Owen, Sir Merric, the Shang Horse and the Shang Wildcat, and even Lalasa was there. Everyone sat in seats provided for them wondering for the first time why they were there and exactly who had called them.

With a flash of light The Goddess stood in their midst.

"Goddess!" Alanna recognized her immediately causing everyone to take a knee and bow their heads.

"Please all of you take your seats. I have information for you that you will not be pleased with for the most part, but information that needs to be imparted." She waited for everyone to take their seats.

"A grave injustice has been shown to one of the most loyal and honorable knights Tortall has ever had. This injustice began when this knight first started out to become a warrior, but they persevered through many hardships that would have killed most pages and had them giving up. However in the end this person became one of the most celebrated knights of the realm and the people loved them, but once again they were hurt by the very kingdom they had sworn to protect. If you have not guessed it by now I am speaking of Lady Knight Keladry. Not long ago Lady Keladry was cutting through the castle to her rooms after helping with page training and she heard her name on the mouths of some of those who seek to destroy her at every turn." The Goddess waved her hand letting the scene play out on a conjured cloud of the meeting the King had with several conservatives in which Kel had heard.

"Jonathan how could you do such a thing. That young woman has always stuck by you even when you needed a good swift kick in the pants." Thayet scolded.

"Jon if you try to keep Kel from adopting those children and if you even think that she would be disloyal and try to overthrow you I will lead the rebellion to have you cast down in favor of Prince Roald because I know Kel wouldn't want your throne, you bow and scrape to the conservatives too much." Alanna felt great anger towards her king and friend.

"I don't think Kel is disloyal and I am planning to push the adoption through while she is gone. I only sent her away to placate the conservatives for a while." The King defended.

"You never take Kel's side in things and she always gets the short end of the staff." Lord Raoul shook his head in disappointment at his old friend.

Piers and Ilane were having to fight very hard to keep their calm, choosing to remain silent lest they say something that they would regret later.

"Let me show you what these conservatives had to say in their own private meeting afterwards." With another wave of her hand the scene the conservatives had believed private began to play.

"You have sent my daughter and all of those helpless children into the hands of slave traders!" Ilane was unable to keep quiet any longer.

"I will send my fastest ships out immediately to apprehend the orphan ship." Jonathan felt sick at what had happened and his part in it.

"That ship and its passengers are no longer your problem although you do have five crew members from the ship who survived the battle onboard when the slavers tried to take over. As you know Knight Keladry is not an easy person to take unaware especially with Irnai on her side." The Goddess smiled.

"The battle began just before a raging storm rolled in and continued while the ship was tossed wildly at sea. Kel had made sure all of the women, children, and animals were secure shortly before the battle and they all survived the battle as well as the storm. However, Kel and five crew members were the only ones to survive the battle and storm who weren't secured below decks, but the ship was badly damaged. The five crew members were put into life boats secured to the ship prepared to receive the orphans, but before that could happen the Divine realms intervened. A new life was awaiting those who had been tossed away by Tortall. Keladry of Mindelan was given a new destiny." The Goddess informed.

"But she is sworn by oath to Tortall." The king argued.

"An oath that ends with the death of the knight." The room gasped at those words from the Goddess. "Keladry was gravely injured while saving two babies who had been hidden on board with a hedgewitch. She was forced to kill the hedgewitch to save her own life and those of the babies." With a wave of her hand the scene changed showing Kel climbing from the tilting ship jumping into the water with the two baskets and the pack on her shoulder. They all watched as Kel saved the children, but was gravely injured in doing so. Her injured body was pulled up on shore with many around crying as the woman lay still and motionless on the edge of the sea as the elder women did all they could to try and save the woman whose life's blood was seeping away into the sand from a major wound to her head.

Most everyone had tears in their eyes and many had them running freely down their faces.

"Kel has a choice to make at this moment. She can meet her new destiny, go to the Black God, or stay as she is to heal naturally leaving her a shell of her former self and will be unable to be a warrior or a reliable caregiver to the children she wishes as her own. With all of these choices Tortall will lose Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan." The Goddess closed her eyes for a moment then smiled. "A choice has been made. She has accepted her new destiny, but to follow that path she must die and be granted new life by the Divine realms."

"By the Gods! I felt it when she died!" King Jonathan grabbed his chest.

"You had to feel it to truly believe she is lost to you. She has been granted new life and the Divine realms have made Tobias and Irnai her true children. She will make sure all of the orphans and widows will find good and happy homes in their new world. It will be years, but you will see Keladry again. She has much to do in that time and beyond it. Some of you will even receive letters from her, but it will be a lesson in futility to attempt to find where they come from. King Jonathon you have thrown away a great gift to your realm, I advise you do better in the future, and stop being so weak willed against your conservatives. They are more danger to you than Maggur ever was." The Goddess moved over to Piers and Ilane touching them each on their temple. "_Worry not for your youngest child you will see her again in seven years' time. She has her children and a great destiny ahead of her. She will find love and her family will eventually grow. Please keep this to yourself. Others do not need the comfort of the truth as you her parents do."_

"Thank you, Goddess." The couple whispered together.

"Your country may now mourn the loss of their beloved Protector of the Small. I warn you against allowing the conservatives to start their smear campaign against Keladry." She smiled her farewell to her chosen. "I have delivered all the information I was sent to deliver. Go with caution." Then she was gone in a flash of purple light.

Piers and Ilane moved next to a weeping Lalasa. "May we escort you home dear? It is what Kel would want us to do." Ilane urged knowing that would get the woman to allow them to assist her.

"Thank you milady. You are as kind as Lady Keladry always was to me. She never saw me as beneath her. She saw me as a person with every right to live a good and prosperous life as any upper class citizen. She only ever saw the person letting their deeds speak for them not their birth. I will miss her greatly, but I am glad that even though she may not be Tortallan any longer she is still among the living and not the fallen. I will light a candle in thanks to the gods for that." Lalasa said before leaving with Piers and Ilane who said their goodbyes to everyone, but the king.

Lady Knight Alanna fought her rage against her friend and former lover, refusing to acknowledge him in that moment for fear of what she would do to him if she let her temper get the better of her. "We need to get to work with a story about Kel's disappearance from the realm that the people will except, but won't have them revolting against the crown before the conservatives are able to continue on with their plans." She said to the room at large as everyone, but the king moved off to the side and began brainstorming ways to make this tragic situation not blow-up any further in the crown's face.

King Jonathan simply bowed his head in shame as he unconsciously rubbed his hand over his heart where he had felt the death of a great warrior and the fealty ties of one of his country's greatest knights ripped from him.

PotS/PotS/PotS

**Hope you enjoyed the update. Until Next Time…Holly**


	6. Chapter 6

Title: A Change of Fate  
Pairing: Keladry/ OFC  
Rating: T

…**..**

Chapter 6

Keladry had been awoken by Jump when it was her turn to take guard duty. Hoshi, Mingle, and a few of the sparrows had also slept for a few hours so they could help Kel guard the camp. Hoshi and the sparrows took up posts around the camp while Kel and Mingle patrolled the area as they were both better suited for night patrolling in the vicinity of the camp than the horse and sparrows.

The night was thankfully quiet with only a few youthful cries coming from the sleeping areas that were soon quieted. Kel gathered up loose sticks and branches as she patrolled placing them near the camp for use later that morning when breakfast needed cooking. She was thankful that the temperature for the land they were now in was currently moderate and they hadn't been stranded in winter. In the early morning as the sun began to rise she used a small bow that had been saved from the ship to take down three plump rabbits that could be roasted over the fire or made into a stew. She also took note of where some fruits and wild vegetables were growing so she could send a few of the older children to harvest a couple of baskets full later after the camp awoke. Her mind was already filling with lists of things that needed to be done much as it did when she was with the King's Own or when she was in charge of protecting the refugees at Haven and New Hope.

When Kel walked into camp with the rabbits in hand a boy about 14 was just stepping out of one of the makeshift shelters. He was one of the oldest children in the group as none were older than 14 years of age.

"I'll take those Lady Kel, my dad was a great hunter and trapper and he taught me everything he knew about hunting, trapping, and dressing game."

"Excellent, such skills will greatly help us keep everyone here fed, Danny." She had heard one of the kidnapped women call him that the day before. Danny was the woman's oldest child and his father had been killed because he was speaking out about the mistreatment of the common people in the Tirrsmont fief. "And you can just call me Kel when around camp and things and save the Lady stuff for later if we need it." Kel patted the boy's shoulder as she passed him the rabbits. "Thanks for the assistance, I bet you're much better at it than I am."

The boy's chest puffed at bit at that. "Sure thing, Kel and you're welcome." Danny pulled a dagger from his boot and moved away from the main camp area to begin dressing the game.

Tobe and Irnai both walked into camp together from the direction of the temporary latrine area that had been quickly dug out the evening before. The children both hugged their mom with smiles on their faces.

"Morning mom. Mingle woke us when she came into the tent after her turn on guard duty before curling up and going to sleep at the foot of our pallet." Tobe grinned at the little cat's antics.

"That sounds like Mingle." Kel chuckled.

"Morning momma. So what do you need us to do this morning?" Irnai snuggled up into the tall woman's side enjoying the closeness after nearly losing another mother the day before.

"Well I found some fruit and wild vegetables while patrolling and hunting last night and after first light this morning. Take Jump, a few sparrows, and a couple of the other kids old enough to help and gather some of them, but only enough for a few meals we don't want any to spoil and don't wander to far from camp."

"I can go with them." Helen, one of the women offered. She had lost her husband for much the same reason as Danny lost his father, but she and her three children were from Runnerspring fief. She was the mother of the six month old babe that Kel had saved. Helen's other two children were a boy age 4 and girl age 6. "I might also be able to spot some herbs we could use to help season and preserve our food." The brown haired woman adjusted the piece of sail material she had wrapped around her to use as a carrier for her 6 month old baby girl. "My two oldest can help carry the baskets or sacks we use. They usually accompany me when I would harvest and hunt for herbs and such things back in Tortall."

"I can go too!" A flame haired girl about 12 with a riot of freckles came bounding up. "I used to help my ma and grandma before they passed away from sickness last winter. I can also shot a bow pretty well as my pa taught me before he passed in a fire three years ago. I helped hunt for the children's home that took me in before me and the others were sent to the boat to go to the orphan island. My names Margo if you didn't know." The girl's smile and eager green eyes were infectious and Kel found herself smiling back at the girl.

"Well Margo it is a pleasure to meet you and I am sure you would be a great help. Do you know how to use any other weapons besides a bow?"

"I am pretty handy with a dagger and I used to wrestle a lot with the boys and girls in my village and at the children's home. I can take care of myself pretty good."

"Do you have a dagger on you?"

"Yes, ma'am. I have the one I was given when we were on the big boat before the fighting started."

"Good, keep that with you at all times and all of you stay alert. This area seems pretty safe so far, but we haven't been here long and I haven't been able to scout very far yet so keep aware of your surroundings, go nowhere alone, stay close to camp, and always have a way to defend yourself with you." She turned her gaze to Helen. "Are you armed as well?"

"Yes, I have the dagger I was given earlier and I will look for something I can use as a staff as I am pretty handy with one of those as I had an aunt growing up who was a rider and she taught me how to use one." The older woman smiled as one of the sparrows landed on her shoulder and was staring curiously down at the baby in its carrier.

"Wonderful, I was going to instruct Tobe and Irnai to also look for large sticks or branches they could use as a staff. They both are learning to use the weapons as well as daggers. There are some empty sacks and baskets we salvaged over by the animal pins. Remember to pay attention to Jump and the sparrows they are very helpful with finding things as well as being an early warning system for danger." Kel let her arm slide from Irnai's shoulder as the girl ran off with Tobe, Margo, and Helen's two oldest to find useful baskets and bags. She chuckled glad that so far everyone seemed to be dealing with what had happened fairly well. "Thanks Helen for going with them. Once we get everyone fed this morning we'll all gather together and discuss what all we need to do next."

"That sounds like a very good idea. We shouldn't be too long since we are only gathering enough for a few days. I will watch out for all them well and I bet this guy will be an excellent help to me of keeping an eye on them." Helen ran her finger across the head of the little sparrow on her shoulder causing it to peep in pleasure.

"That he will." With that Kel left the woman and her charges to their task as she moved on to check how others were doing and to see what help might be needed to get some food going for everyone and see if she could scrounge up some paper and a writing utensil so she could start writing down her lists so she didn't forget anything.

…..

Kel easily lifted the heavy cauldron to hang above the fire much as she had the night before. Bertie who was the cook from the children's home had taken on that same task for the stranded group the previous night and was continuing on in that role. She began waving Kel off after the heavy lifting was done and the knight had informed her about the rabbits Danny was preparing and the party gathering herbs, fruits, and wild vegetables.

"Good, we will have porridge again this morning and I found the casket of honey I had packed for the journey so it won't be as bland as last night and we can add in some fruit for those who wish it once our gatherers return. I think I will make a large pot of stew with those rabbits depending on what herbs and vegetables are brought back that I can mix with the ones that are in the barrels from the ship. Stew will feed more of us than the three rabbits alone will. I'm just glad we saved all of the food supplies and livestock that was on board that infernal ship. Between the supplies meant for the crew and the ones that were headed to the island with us we have enough to ensure we don't have hungry bellies while we figure out what to do next especially when we supplement it with the fresh stuff we can hunt up around here." Bertie said as she worked.

"I'm glad of it as well. That reminds me after breakfast we are all gathering to discuss what needs to be done and what to do next."

Bertie nodded. "A sound plan Kel. Now go on I've plenty of help here now that the heavy cauldron's been put over the fire. I know there is more for you to be doing. Breakfast won't take too much longer." The woman actually shooed the large knight away before she went back to work ordering of few of the young ones around who were helping her with the food preparation.

Chuckling Kel headed to the lean-to shelter she and her kids had slept in and where their trunks, bags, and other belongings had been placed. She found the paper and pencil she kept for her lists in the past stored safely in one of the trunks. Mingle opened one sleepy eye, but went right back to her catnap when she saw it was one of her humans. The lady warrior moved out of the shelter to sit on a log they had pulled up into the camp just for that purpose. As she made her lists several of the smaller children who were about four years of age or younger began to wander over to her and sit down on the grass and soft leaves around the warrior leaning up against her legs as well as the downed tree. Some leaned against each other and several were hugging beloved dolls or raggedy stuffed animals. They babbled amongst themselves not really bothering Kel as she worked. Mingle wandered over and laid among the children enjoying the petting the young ones gave her. Kel grinned down at the gathered little ones as she continued to write. There were about 10 or 11 of them and they seemed content for the moment to simply sit near her and wait for their breakfast.

"They feel safe around you." Gail, a young pale haired woman about five years older than Kel, observed as she sat further down the log with the three month old baby from the hedgewitch's cabin in her arms. Gail was another of the kidnapped women. The baby was hers and she also had three year old triplets, 2 boys and a girl, who were among the children sitting around Kel.

There had been six women on board the ship who had been taken from their homes along with their children and what little they could pack into one small wagon and carry on their backs. Their husbands had been killed by corrupt greedy fief holders in the south lands of Tortall. The other four women that were on the ship besides Kel were from the children's home and were going with their charges to the island.

The large sandy haired woman nodded. "I will do my best to keep them safe."

"And that is why they are so comfortable around you and drawn to you. They sense that about you and sense that the rest of us feel safe and trust in you as well. You truly are a great protector Keladry whether your charges are big or small." The woman gave a cheeky wink.

Kel found herself chuckling again before going back to her lists. She had noticed that since she had awoken from her visit to the Divine Realm she had not once felt the need or desire to hide behind her Yamani mask. She had begun to show her emotions more with the people of New Hope and with those closest to her, but had found herself wearing her mask more often once she had returned to Corus and the Palace.

…..

It wasn't long before Helen and her party of hunter and gatherers returned and delivered their finds to Bertie as Danny had also done when he had finished with the rabbits. The cook seemed pleased with what they had brought her and hollered for everyone to wash-up and that there was plenty of fresh water nearby so there was no reason for there to be any grubby hands eating her food.

The night before Kel had found an empty ale barrel washed up on the shore with the lid and spigot still intact and she had carried it to the stream washing it out well before filling it with clean running water. One of the adults now stood beside the barrel as the children all lined up each washing their hands and presenting them for inspection. Kel thought this might be something that was a normal occurrence at the children's home as the orphans easily complied and the other children simply followed their lead including Tobe and Irnai.

They didn't have enough bowls and plates for everyone so as each set of hands were deemed clean that person would quickly get a bowl or plate for Bertie to fill. They would eat and wash their plate or bowl along with the spoon and mug they used and hand the items off to the next in line. Kel and the women who didn't have small children to feed waited till all the children had eaten before claiming a portion for themselves.

After breakfast was finished, the dishes were cleared, and Bertie had Kel put the cleaned cauldron back over the fire that had been banked and the cook had filled the large pot with the stew fixings so they could slowly cook and be ready for lunch later in the day, everyone eagerly gathered at the center of the camp. It was time to figure out and plan what the group's next steps should be.

**PotS/ PotS/ PotS/ PotS**

**I know it's not an exciting update. I took a moment to introduce a few of the people who were stranded with Kel and her family. Things should be moving along within the next few chapters and no I haven't forgotten about this story. Until Next Time… Holly.**


End file.
